1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pot and, more particularly, to a pot having a lid and a hollow body with one open end to be closed by the lid. Both the lid and the body have magnets embedded in them such that the lid is attracted by the body even when the lid is inclined relative to the body.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional pot has a hollow cylindrical body with one open end and a lid detachably connected to the body to cover the open end. The user is able to pour liquid into the hollow cylindrical body. When the liquid inside the pot is to be poured out of the body, the user needs to hold the lid while inclining the body to allow the liquid to flow out of the body. Otherwise, the lid will fall from the body. That is, the user needs to be very careful when the pot is used, which is quite troublesome.
In order to overcome the shortcoming, a different pot is introduced and has the lid screwed to the body. When the pot is used, the user unscrews the lid a little so that the liquid inside the body is able to flow out of the body. Thereafter, the user screws the lid back to the body to completely seal the open end. Continuously rotating the lid brings another drawback to the user, labor inefficiency.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved pot to mitigate the aforementioned problems.